


Sometimes We Have To Jump

by hazzasdxck



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male Harry Styles, Oral Sex, Shy Louis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasdxck/pseuds/hazzasdxck
Summary: _-_-_I'm boredWanna meet somewhere and make out?Louis read the texts with a smile but anxiety filled her chest. She was afraid to embarrass herself by being a bad kisser, but she was ecstatic Harry wanted her like that._-_-_





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who stumbled upon this collection of words. I hope you like my story it's literally an AU I based off my current situation. However the boy, that I based this one, and I haven't even kissed yet soo... it's loosely based on our situation. lol. Sorry. Enjoy. Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my fantasy of me and my crush.

It was insanely hot this time of year and Louis could not understand why she would voluntarily stay at school any longer than she had to. Summer school was good and all, to lessen her course load in the future, but nothing else could justify an extra 6 weeks back at uni.

That's a lie, she knew another reason she would voluntarily come back to uni. It starts with H, and ends with Y. The thought alone made her smile, gosh she was losing it.

"What you thinking 'bout you little minx." Perrie prodded, her Geordie accent strong as ever even though she was only back home for a week before coming straight back to uni in London.

"You know who she's thinking about." Jade giggled, her matching Geordie accent filling the small dorm room. Perrie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but soon recognition coloured her features.

"Oooo it's definitely Dimples." Perrie acknowledged abandoning her task of folding up her clothes.

Louis rolled her eyes good natured and fell back on Perrie's bed. She was thinking about 'Dimples' as they so amply nicknamed him.

Harry Styles was a second year at their uni, majoring in French. He'd taken an interest in Louis earlier in the year and their 'friendship' so far had been that of a whirlwind. Harry, who'd turned 20 that past February, didn't hide his crush on Louis. He was eager from the very start, showing his affections for the 18 year old in a quite bold and vulgar manner.

Louis was a only a lowly first year, vying to major in Physics, and new to everything. She's only ever kissed a handful of people in her life and sex hadn't been something she had gotten a chance to try. When the second term of her first year had rolled around and this new, gorgeous face had propositioned her so boldly, she had definitely became interested. Scared to actually follow through but interested nonetheless. 

She hasn't taken Harry up on any of his multiple suggestions as of yet, but he's ensured her over the past 2 months that he's fine with waiting or simply being her friend. The thing is, Louis doesn't want to just be friends, but she's to scared to take him up on his offers. She's found herself in quite the conundrum.

The buzzing of a phone in the rumpled sheets of Perrie's bed brings Louis back from her little daydream. She searched through the mess that was Perrie's bed and quickly found the blue sparkle of her phone's case. She pressed the home button and her phone's screen lit up with a WhatsApp messages from Harry:

_Yaaaaassss_

_You got food??_

_And or condoms?_

Louis rolled her eyes at his replies to her status, which stated that she had gotten the keys to her dorm room and figured out she had no roommate for the summer. She typed out a cheeky - but true - answer and eagerly waited for a response.

_Yes I have both ;)_

Jay, Louis' mother, knew that her daughter was old enough to do with her body what she pleased, so instead of ignoring it and possibly ending up with an accidental grandchild, she'd shipped Louis off last September with the sex talk and a bottomless pit of condoms.

She doesn't need to know that Louis sold most of them as she had had no use for them back then. The buzz of her phone pulled her out her reverie.

_Great I leave at 1 for work but I'll be back around 6_

It was the end of June, summer school was just getting serious for Louis and the rest of her science peers, but for Harry and his French major buddies had just finished their summer lessons, only due to hand in outstanding assignments. They only had summer school because they'd be going to French Guiana in August and staying until late September, which means they'll miss out on their General education courses. Harry had a summer job whilst Louis and her girls were killing time before lunch at 12 o'clock.

_-_-_

When the three girls along with Louis' fellow Physics major, Liam, walked into the crowded lunch room, Louis began to subconsciously seek out Harry. Once her eyes sought out his, she couldn't help the slight butterflies in her stomach.

His plump, kissable lips drew up into a tiny smile and his moss green eyes sparked with contained mischief. When the four of them joined the queue for lunch, Harry back pedaled in the line to greet them.

"Perrie, Jade." His slow, smooth voice drawled. The girls nodded at his greeting and he moved on, offering Liam a fist bump then floating over to Louis with his arms open.

"Slim thick with a fat ass." He greeted Louis with a tight hug. Louis grinned into his shoulder and patted his back softly. He greeted her with vulgarity like this often.

"Hi Harry." Louis lamely replied, the grin still on her face.

"Which room are you in? I can come up tonight." He drawled, a smirk gathering on his features. Louis knew he was only half serious, but she told him anyway.

"Room C on the ground floor, over at Ivy Hall. I'm the only one on the whole flat." Louis giggled, the added info making Harry raise his eyebrows.

"Really? I can make you scream all night without repercussions?" 

"No, me and Jade live right across the way, our windows face each other, so I'd not if I were you." Perrie chipped in, ever the helicopter mom.

Louis rolled her eyes, Harry chuckled heartily and Liam looked between them with bewilderment.

_-_-_

It was exactly 5:51 when Louis saw Harry walk onto the school campus from her space, sat under a tree with Jade. He was clad in a white dress shirt, tan skinny jeans, an orange tie and black dress shoes. His long dark curls were drawn into a bun at the nape of his neck, with baby curls springing out around his temple. His face was down in his phone and he was typing away. When he'd stopped, Louis felt her phone buzz.

_You in a lecture?_

The text was coincidently from Harry, and Louis couldn't keep the smile off her face. She called out to him instead of replying and delighted in the way he snapped his head over to her and started running her way. He comically flung his arms around as he approached and plopped down ontop the stone seat beside Louis.

He settled one arm over Louis' shoulder and fitted his lips right under her ear, kissing the end of Louis' jaw. Something clenched inside Louis' body as she turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Jade." Harry sing sang, giving the girl a furtive glance then settling his murky greens on Louis.

Louis liked that he always acknowledged her friends. Because if anything were to become of them, as a couple, she'd want him to have a good rapport with her friends.

"Thick thighs, pretty face." Harry whispered to Louis, his green eyes focused on her. Solely on her. Louis blushed and her smile widened.

_-_-_

 _I'm bored_

_Wanna meet somewhere and make out?_

Lou read the texts with a smile but anxiety filled her chest. She was afraid to embarrass herself by being a bad kisser, but she was ecstatic Harry wanted her like that. She felt a hand drop onto her shoulder and she looked up. Perrie stood beside her in her room and gave her a look.

"I know you want to. Just go meet him," she smiled. Her nose wrinkled, making her piercing move and glisten, "you don't have to be all worried, it'll just be you two, and you like each other so it will be just fine."

As fumbly as Perrie delivered those lines Louis knew she was right. She didn't want Harry to move on from her because she'd have to kill the bitch that thought she was better than Louis and thus better for Harry. So to avoid having to go to jail in the hypothetical future because Louis hypothetically killed Harry's girl, she'll just go see Harry with the intention of sucking face.

_Sure where at?_

Louis brought her knees up to chest and started to bite her nails waiting for Harry's response. She didn't have to wait long because her phone buzzed almost immediately.

_Really? I was only slightly serious, but I definitely want to now_

_I'll just come to the back entrance of your dorm and we'll figure it out_

Louis smiled at the messages and went about getting ready. She kicked out Perrie then quickly brushed her teeth, threw on a jumper over her bare shoulders and slipped her feet into some plimsolls. When she left her flat, she heard someone wolf whistle and she had no doubt in her mind that it was Perrie. She smiled to herself and made her way to the back entrance of her dorm building.

Harry was already there rubbing his hands together where he stood. Once he heard the footsteps he lifted his head and gave Louis a once over. She promptly blushed and her heart started to race, like it was going to run right out of her chest. Harry opened his arms and Louis stepped into the embrace easily. She knew she wanted Harry but anxiety and worry stopped her, it was threatening to shove her flat on her ass.

"Come on I know the perfect place." Harry drawled, holding Louis' hand and started to the two of them off.

The pair of them ended up at one of the abandoned bathrooms at the rear of the school, beside the laundry area. It was well lit but deserted. There were benches around but they were in the dark, so Harry lead them to steps that were right beneath lights. Louis was both grateful and sufficiently terrified.

''I just want to preface this by letting you know I haven't kissed someone in a long time." Louis quietly admitted looking in Harry's direction.

Harry smiled and raised a hand as though he was going to place it on Louis' shoulder but he settled it instead on her left breast. It was weird and Louis had to laugh, she wasn't uncomfortable because it was such a Harry thing to do. She smiled up at him as he started to say something.

"I'm glad that I'm your refresher course." Harry chuckled, leaning down to connect their lips.

The last thing Louis saw was the moisture glistening on Harrry's lips before she squeezed her eyes shut, impossibly tight. The moment their lips touched was pure magic. It felt heavenly for a pair of slick plump lips to settle on Louis', moving just right and teasing her perfectly. When Harry prompted her to open her mouth, Louis did it without hesitation. Her tongue met Harry's and fireworks went off behind her lids. Her heart was still racing and her hands were missing in action whilst Harry's moved from her breast to cupping her jaw. It was their perfect, and if they continued for so long that their lips swelled and were bruised bright red, then that's not anyone's business. If Harry's hand happened to slip under Louis' dress and give her a quick little orgasm, well that's definitely nobody's business but theirs. When Louis went to sleep that night, it was with a smile.

_-_-_ 

It was 3 P.M. the next day, and hour before Louis HFLE class and she was incredibly hot. Her hair was smartly tucked into a bun and she was clad in a loose tank with a tube top. Her mistake was the black skinny jeans but she hadn't the energy to go up to her flat to change when it had been so long. She simply suffered along whilst she listened to Jade recite her speech for class.

"There are many unsightly diseases one can catch.. should I say 'a person' instead?" Jade pondered aloud, looking at Louis and Perrie for guidance. Perrie jumped at helping her roommate while Louis started to zone out.

She'd been staring up in the tree above them when suddenly something moving in the periphery caught her attention. When she righted her body and focused her eyes on it, she recognized it as her boy-Harry. He was walking with his arm slung over a girl's shoulder. Without even thinking about it, Louis began to snarl, like a rabid animal. It caused her friends to stop and look at her which caused them to start looking at Harry and friend.

"Wow Louis, you shagged him once, y'can't be jealous seeing him with someone else." Perrie joked, not meaning but still amused.

Louis rolled her eyes, but pinned them back on the laughing and chatting couple walking care free, oblivious to her inner conflict, "we didn't shag, we literally spent the night making out and stuff."

Perrie snickered and pointed out Louis' 'and stuff'. It earned her a slap to her arm and rushed 'shut up'. The couple was suddenly coming their way and Louis was kind of freaking out. Once they eventually reached them Harry broke away from the girl and, without a care in the world, planted a hard smooch right on Louis' lips.

"Lou, this is my sister, Gemma, she's in her last year here and stopped by to annoy me."

Safe to say Louis' world kind of exploded a little.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where I left off.. kind of..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't intend for another chapter but it was getting a bit long and like I don't even know anymore. Enjoy, or don't. It doesn't really matter to me...

_I'm outside your flat, let me in?_

Louis' eyes widened in shock. It was an all girls hall. No boys were allowed. If they got caught it would mean an automatic suspension, and being kicked off the halls for 2 months. Louis lived all the way in Doncaster, she couldn't afford that travel fee everyday. 

Wait. It was summer, who cared? The hall mothers were nowhere to be found, especially now at almost 1 o'clock in the morning.

Louis took a deep breath and walked out the common room and stood in front of the front door. She took another deep breath and opened the heavy wooden door. Harry looked up from where he was leaned against the doorframe, his eyes travelled the length of Louis' body. 

"Itty bitty titties." Harry smirked as he walked around Louis into the flat.

Louis closed the door and looked down at herself to see that she was clad in an oversized T-shirt. The pink rosy nub of her nipple was visible and so were other parts of her chest, through the threadbare fabric of the old T-shirt. 

Louis flushed, she covered her chest by folding her arms and stuttered out a response as she turned to Harry.

"What do you want?" Louis stumbled, her voice small and quiet.

Harry beckoned Louis over the firm patterned couch that he sat on, his legs spread in invitation.

"Promised I was going to make you scream all night didn't I?" He smiled, watching Louis stroll over slowly.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Louis took a seat beside Harry. He turned his body toward hers, grabbing her gently and doing the same, his strong lean features prominent against her delicate structure. Louis was almost trembling with nerves. Or need. Louis couldn't tell anymore.

"I'll be gentle with you, and we can start slow. Can I kiss you?" Harry pleaded. His cool minty breath fanned across Louis face and her body erupted in goose pimples. 

Harry tilted his head and leaned in, one of his hands going to hold her cheek while the other settled at her hip. The moment their lips met Louis was in heaven. Her nerves melted away (more or less) and she tentatively moved her lips against Harry's. Her hands migrated to Harry's shirt and twined themselves into it. The soft smack of their slick lips on each other filled the otherwise silent room causing Louis' ears to tinge pink.

"Lean back and let me make you feel good." Harry parted to say, he trailed kissed down Louis' jaw and onto her neck. Nipping softly along the way.

"I don't h-have condoms out here.. gotta.. in my room." Louis stuttered out, proud she hadn't lost her head.

Harry tutted and pulled back from his spot on Louis' neck, "don't hav'ta put my cock inside to make you see stars Lou," he slid his hands down to her thighs, "lean back, I've got you." 

Louis fell back gracelessly onto the hard cushions, her messy bun staying intact miraculously. Harry was immediately on her, dropping a kiss to her lips, neck them shucking up her T-shirt. Her nipples hardened in the cool night time air and her flush darkened as she watched Harry watch her.

"Fucking gorgeous." Harry rasped, catching Louis' eyes. He rolled one nipple between his fingers and took the other between his teeth.

Louis arched her back in pleasure a startled gasp falling from her lips. Her face scrunched at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Her hands wound up in Harry's curls and one leg fell to the side.

"Can I?" Harry asked indicating to Louis' knickers after having his fun with her nipples.

Louis nodded and bit at her thumb, feeling a bit vulnerable in this position but eager to experience what Harry had to offer.

He pulled her cotton knickers down, the seat of them pulling away from her most intimate region with a slick sound. Embarrassment flared in her chest, she could feel her arousal accumulated between her legs. She cupped her hands over her face waiting for Harry to say something. 

"You're so wet Lou. So soaked you're dripping baby." Harry marvelled, eyes stuck to the spot between Louis' legs. He rubbed his index and middle finger in the mess then brought them up to Louis' clit, the swollen nub peeking out of its hood.

Every muscle twitched in Louis' body as it registered the touch Harry had given it. Her mouth opened around a soundless word. Harry leaned down, mouth open and tongue out as those he was about to put food in his mouth. Louis looked on in shock.

The first lick pulled a moan out of Louis, her thighs threatening to close around Harry's head. His hands came up and kept her thighs at bay but her hands did wound up back in his hair, pulling as she saw fit.

Harry's head bobbed up and down as he ate her out. His eyes closed as he devoured her fruity taste. It was sharply scented but delicious nonetheless. Soon, Louis started bucking, her actions jerky and sounds more loud. Her release barreled in and eventually threw her over a precipice. She called to the heavens before relaxing her spent body. Harry continued to suck and lick her, helping her to come down back to earth.

Harry leaned up, watching Louis' chest rise and fall with her laboured breaths. A smile spread over his lips. He wiped away Louis' orgasm off his face and pecked her cheek.

"Did I rock your world? Was it good enough?" Harry asked, his eyes zeroed in on hers.

"We should like, do that again." Louis finally answered, her expression dazed and spacey.

Harry chuckled, he had no problem with that, he'd do anything for her. He stood up and helped her up, picking up her knickers from the floor.

"Do you want me to-?" Louis pointed out Harry's erection standing away from his body and tenting his joggers.

"I'd like to put it inside you now, so let's go to your room." Harry said his expression goofy. Louis' cheeks reddened as she turned toward her door.

Harry followed her inside her room and the two flopped onto her bed.

_-_-_

Louis' eyes rolled back in her head as two off Harry's fingers pumped inside of her. They simultaneously stroked against her spot and prepped her for Harry's cock. 

It had taken a while for Louis to adjust to the intrusion of one of Harry's thick fingers in her pussy. It felt foreign and uncomfortable in the tight space. Soon her body had given way and made space for the digits as it soon would for Harry's manhood. Well, hopefully.

They were both naked and a string of condoms laid beside Louis on the bed. Once Harry deemed her stretched enough he reached for a package and opened it. He pulled on the rubber and positioned himself.

Louis' hands clenched in the fabric of her sheets and her body vibrated with want and anticipation. As Harry kneed up to where her legs were spread wide, she released a big sigh.

"You're going to be fine. I'll only move when you say I can, and we can stop any time."

The bulbous head of Harry prick swiped up and down the length of Louis' cunt, then started to push in at the entrance. When the tip popped in Louis couldn't hold back her tears at the immense pain and pleasure. 

Louis moaned at the immediate pain, her eyes glassy and watery looking up to the ceiling. Harry pulled out and moved back in further, making Louis whimper.

"It'll get better but tell me if I need to stop." Harry soothed, kissing all over Louis' face. 

He stopped and wiped her tears then ran his hands all over her body. Her body responded so eagerly to his touch, it almost made up for the pain radiating from her pelvic area.

Soon the pain eased up and Harry's slow and deep thrusts started to feel good. He was grunting in pleasure at every thrust, praising Louis' tolerance every step of the way and openly appreciating the way she felt around him. 

"So tight Lou, gonna make me come." Harry groaned, shuffling up on his knees, draping Louis' legs over his and increasing his speed the tiniest bit.

Louis moaned at that and arched her back as Harry stroked over those bundle of nerves inside her making stars appear behind her eyelids. Soon the overwhelming feeling you get before you orgasm crept up on Louis and she was once again screaming Harry's name. Her nails were so deep in her sheets they ended up tearing and her legs were shaking so much Harry had to adjust his grip. 

"I'm coming baby." Harry grunted, his strokes stuttering and his pace speeding up. 

Eventually they came to a stop and ended up in a tangled sweaty heap on Louis' sheets. After a while Harry leaned up and looked over Louis' figure.

She was laid out all sweaty and red, breathing hard and shit into the humid air. When Louis opened her eyes all she could see was the moonlight shining on a smiling Harry and she didn't mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm I don't think I'm adding to this again so yeah.. hope you can see past all the abruptness because I'm just done.. it was gonna delete so I just... Yeah.


End file.
